worldofeordenfandomcom-20200215-history
Val Royeaux
"Ha! By your slack-jawed gaze I can tell you're new to the City at the Center of the World. Well, fear not, foreigner! I can see you safely through its wonders and dangers. For just a few coins a day, my knowledge is at your disposal and my blade is here for your protection. Welcome to Val Royeaux!" -- Dominic Mycelene, native hotspur and sometimes guide. '' Basics Val Royeaux is a massive metropolis, so vast that it’s administered as several cities (districts) that happen to be adjacent to one another. The population (nearly half a million people) was at its peak just before a series of quakes struck 10 years ago and the Rat Plague before that, though today it is already rapidly rising to meet and surpass that number. While large areas of the city are still in ruins, other sections continue to grow and have begun to face overcrowding. Even with its vast network of trade and magical means of support, Val Royeaux was facing a supply crisis just before the quakes, as common items ran short in low-trade months. The quakes and Plague reduced the population enough to stave off the threat, but recently there have once more been signs of potential shortages. As a result, the idea of limiting immigration into the city has begun to be discussed in some mead halls and family lodges, though it is not yet a common concern. '''Symbols' Symbols are important in Val Royeaux, as they can show allegiance both to the city itself and to the long and rich traditions brought to the city by its many waves of settlers. Though guilds, holy orders, knighthoods, political factions and familial lineages use a dizzying array of symbols, some of the most common elements are presented below: * Colors: The colors of Val Royeaux are black, golden yellow (to represent the Starstone) and rich green (for the sea, as well as the tall, thick grasses that grow locally). In addition to those, individual families and factions often add another color such as red (for Chelaxians) or blue (for Arens). * Mascot: '''There are two common mascots for Val Royeaux: the Hippogriff and the Mother-Sphynx. The Hippogriff is a symbol of Val Royeaux’s military power and a tribute to its Air Cavalry. Most military seals use the Hippogriff somewhere, or at least iron feathers/wings on their helms or decorating their breastplates, gauntlets or shields. The Mother-Sphynx is an older symbol, clearly a holdover from the days of the Old Empire, brought over from the Western Kingdoms. She is normally portrayed as a lion body with a female, human head and torso. She always has wings and often has human hands that are holding a seal and a scepter. More rarely, she is shown pregnant, holding a scroll or sitting atop a wave or cloud. She represents the hybrid nature of Val Royeaux, drawn from many traditions into one wise, powerful whole. She is also popular a symbol of knowledge and arcane power. * '''Motto: The official motto of Val Royeaux (found on all the official seals) is “Ex Prothex”, which is old Tevene for “From the First”. In modern times, the phrase is often translated to “First Among Equals”, which is used both to describe Val Royeaux as the greatest city in the world and to promote specific families or businesses within Val Royeaux as better than their (respected) rivals. Being first, either as the original or as the best, is important to many groups in Val Royeaux and guild and family mottos often draw on this symbolism. Merchants who are frequent visitors to Val Royeaux often call it the Patchwork City, or the Port of Buries Treasures. Locals once saw these as insults, but in the past few generations they have become more accepted and some businesses use the names with pride. Life in Val Royeaux Val Royeaux natives take pride in the fact that their city is the site of a major Divine incident--the Starstone--and is a port that welcomes all who come in peace. The locals are a diverse lot and they're proud of that. There's nothing in Val Royeaux that's considered too strange, taboo or outlandish to fit in somewhere. Val Royeaux Mindset The people of Val Royeaux have a strong respect for dedication and devotion, even devotion to their ideals they find personally abhorrent. The very act of being loyal to an ideal is a virtue in their eyes and as a result they often tolerate ideas and cultures that are strictly banned elsewhere. They are slow to judge, preferring to give people, cultures and even ideas a fair consideration before forming a firm opinion and they often reconsider their opinions in the face of new information. While outsiders might see this as being indecisive and mercurial, the people of Val Royeaux believe their open-mindedness allows them to accept new ideas and build strength from diversity. Most locals love diversity and surprises. They yearn to enjoy new experiences. Anything that hasn’t been seen before is sure to garner extensive interest and new fads in fashion, dining, entertainment and even speech can tear through Val Royeaux in a matter of days. Most such ideas can enjoy their popularity only until the next “new” craze comes along, but some prove to have staying power (at least within Val Royeaux). By the same token, the people and laws of Val Royeaux are fairly forgiving of strange customs and actions. Even when something is outlawed as unacceptable (such as slavery), enforcement of such laws is often restricted to flagrant violations. If someone is breaking the law, but not causing trouble for the city or the Grand Council in the process, their “crimes” may be entirely ignored. Doubly so for wealthy or noble families. Of paramount importance to those who control the city is trade. Anything that encourages trade is seen as good for the city, while laws and activities that reduce the presence of foreign merchants are quickly struck down. Of course, since the city is controlled by an ever-changing Grand Council, exactly what’s considered “good” for trade can change quite suddenly. As a general rule, if an action doesn’t upset a member of the Grand Council or put commerce at risk, there’s a good chance it’ll be allowed (or at least ignored) by the government. Taxes Taxes in Val Royeaux are very light, especially compared to those of cities that come close to its massive size. The main reason for this is that Val Royeaux, as a city, is extremely wealthy. A constant influx of money from foreign merchants and adventurers allows the Grand Council to tax foreign concerns a modest rate, and still have plenty of money to see to the city’s needs. When the city is under siege, a series of Siege Taxes are put in place that go far beyond the tariffs mentioned here. * It is illegal for a ship that carries more than six people or 500 pounds of cargo to sail through the Ship’s Graveyard with its own pilot or captain at the helm. Instead, a ship must signal for a trained pilot from the Harbormaster’s Grange to be rowed out and to command the ship through the maze of wrecks and shifting masts. In part this is a practical matter, as the graveyard is an ever-changing hazard and only local pilots are constantly updated on what dangers lurk beneath the waves. However, it also serves as an opportunity to tax ships twice—once for the use of a pilot and once for actually docking in the harbor. Since any ship that wrecks in the graveyard is forfeit (along with all of its cargo) to the Empire, few vessels risk flaunting this law despite the expense. * Property tax in Val Royeaux is surprisingly light, though the city does charge for access to roads, waterways and sanitation. A residence or shop can avoid these fees by ensuring no entryway access to a road (lead to a few mazes of close-together buildings with gravel pathways between them), carrying water in from public wells and carting off waste (it’s illegal to just dump it outside, since that avoids the tax). For most residents, however, it’s easier to just pay the modest fees for the city to take care of such matters. Newcomers looking to rent a place to stay in Val Royeaux are advised to ensure their landlord is paying these taxes, rather than allow the residents to suffer the inconvenience. * All incoming visitors to the city must pay a tax for entering the city. They must also pay a tax for any animals they bring into the city (a horse, dog, cat or cattle count as an "extra head each" and most birds are "ten to a head"). * There is a Blade Tax for citizens to carry weapons on their person. This tax comes out to about a silver per month. Otherwise, weapons are not to be carried on their person or must be bound while within the city walls. Businesses Businesses in Val Royeaux is broken into three main types—craft, trade and labor. Craft includes all manufacturing business, trade the buying and selling of physical goods and labor anything service-related. Most craft and labor is regulated by a series of guilds, which determine who is allowed to operate those businesses and where and how they can sell their goods. Even illegal activities are often organized by guilds and anyone caught breaking these laws is guilty of two crimes if they are also not a member of the appropriate guild. Guilds frequently overlap areas of control, which leads to both healthy competition and political backstabbing. Trade is handled by a different set of laws that specifically forbid guilds and collusion among traders, designed to ensure price-fixing does not occur. In the ancient past of the city, a few major coalitions of investors managed to briefly choke Val Royeaux with exorbitant prices on basic commodities. As a result, a single person must be the legal owner of any goods offered for trade and no person may own more than one outlet for the sale of such goods. Of course, as with any law, there are ways around the trade restrictions (usually involving investors who never officially own any of the items for sale) but anyone suspected of price fixing draws the ire of the Grand Council very quickly. Within Val Royeaux, trade is considered the most civilized and respectable business, with crafting second and labor third. A common shopkeep often holds himself higher than a master swordsmith, who in turn looks down on a world-famous performer. As with all such social judgements, money and power often compensate for cultural bias. Houses The vast size of Val Royeaux creates unusual familial and political links. Cousins may live only a mile apart but spend a lifetime without ever meeting. Further, two women who are at best distantly related may discover they have interests n common at least partly because of their common heritage. As a result, Val Royeaux has developed a system of Houses. Each House is a political entity similar to a clan, with most maintaining strong connections to their ancestry. Houses have a set number of minor titles (granting their holders the right to be called lord or lady) which are brought from the Grand Council or other Houses. Each House also has a Lord Scion, a senior and respected lord of the House who decides who within the House is granted each title. The children and grandchildren of anyone with a title are automatically enrolled in the House (though they may not inherit the titles), while the Lord Scion of the House may add others. Such enrollments are usually afforded to family too distant for automatic inclusion, while sometimes it may be conferred to heroes who aid them (as knights or minor lords) and sometimes these positions are sold when short on coin. There are hundreds of Houses within Val Royeaux, most of which lack the power to be immediately recognized by the common citizens. Further, many powerful individuals either claim no House or are from a House that does not have much influence itself. The rise and fall of a given House often corresponds with the rise of the concerns of their homeland, though some Houses are loyal only to their internal needs. Some Houses are so powerful that use of their name immediately grants a level of recognition, privilege and (if encountered by a rival) danger. In most cases a person’s House takes the place of a surname. Those without a House may select to add their nation or district of birth, a nickname given by family or friends, or the appellation “of Arth”, to indicate loyalty to Temeria. Eight of the most powerful Houses in Val Royeaux, along with their Lord Scions, are outlined briefly below. While dozens of others have influence in specific areas of trade, these Houses are forces not to be trifled with throughout Val Royeaux. * House Ahnkamen: A noble House with strong ties to an ancient Osiri prince, the Ahnkamen have been major players in matters regarding law and death in Val Royeaux for 300 years. Their lineage is older, and better recorded, than most ruling kings of other nations. Though they do not wear soley Callishite-inspired clothing, most (including Lady Scion Neferpatra of House Anhkamen, Grand Councilwoman, Envoy for the Dead, First Lady of Laws) include a few traditional touches in their jewelry and weapons. Young nobles of this House often act as hotspurs, running about in snug leather pants with Osirian glyphs and engage in khopesh or scimitar-fencing. * House Evenstar: '''A powerful House of Elves, the fortunes of House Evenstar waned for centuries when it insisted on allowing only full-blooded elves into its rolls. When the Age of Lost Omens dawned, Lord Scion Tylvran began enrolling adventurous, vibrant youths as long as they had some elven blood and showed some interest in advancing the House’s position. The Lord Scion is quite elderly now, even for an Elf, and will soon be replaced, probably by one of the halfbreeds he allowed into his clan. * '''House Candren: Lord Scion Hugen, Grand Councilman, owner of the Sea King Shipyards, First Harbormaster. This House is the de-facto heads of the Docks, which means most of the city's money from trade by water moves through them. * House Dammell: Lord Scion Kerkland, Lord Exchequer of the Val Royeaux Mint and Royal Treasurer. This House is in charge of creating and distributing the nation's money and keeping track of its expenses. House Dammell has deep connections with the Iron Bank. * House Moran: Lord Scion Cecil, Guildmaster of Mysteries, Trademaster. House Moran is heavily involved with the College of Mysteries and its Lord Scion--Cecil Moran--is an accomplished Wizard and serves as the Fourth Spell Lord and leader of the Varlokkur. * House Ormuz: '''Lord Scion Tommen, Ambassador, Trademaster. House Ormuz has many foreign allies and friends around Borczeg and beyond, as well as holdings in many other foreign cities. Ormuz serves as the primary Ambassador to foreign dignitaries and royalty in the White City and often holds lavish banquets in their honor. He's also connected to the Waterdawn Garden. * '''House Narikopolus: Lord Scion Xavier. A Chellish House that moved to Val Royeaux and made a fortune. Looking to secure more power via ascension to the Grand Council. Tight with the Primarch and has holdings around the city, making them easily one of the wealthiest Houses in Val Royeaux. City Overview The first thing newcomers need to understand is that Val Royeaux is huge. If they thought it was a long walk from the Great Hall to the Kendall Amphitheater in Korvosa, that’s trivial compared to Val Royeaux. The city spreads out over more than 20 square miles. It’s population of more than 300,000 means it has more people than Egorian (the capitol Cheliax). Every district within Val Royeaux is larger than most other cities, and in fact districts are run as sub-cities, with their own council, guards and crests. District Rulership Each district has its own local government, referred to as a provincial council, that sees that district-specific business is carried out. The head of each District is called the Nomarch (except the Petal District, where the title is “Satrap”) and is also on the Low Council of Val Royeaux. Other council members may be on the Low Council as well, but only the Nomarch is guaranteed a spot. Each provincial council has its own name, rules and procedures. Any decision made by these local councils may be overturned (or forbidden) by the Grand Council or the Primarch, but the fact is that the day-to-day business of the provincial councils passes largely beneath the notice of the Grand Council. As long as the district pays its taxes, doesn’t ask for more than its allotted share of the budget and isn’t having problems spilling into other sections of the city, the Grand Council is unlikely to even review provincial actions. By law, the Nomarch of each district is selected by the Low Council and approved by the Primarch. As written, the law doesn’t give local residents any say in who heads their council. In practice, the Primarch makes sure anyone he approves is at least popular enough to avoid assassination. The power of a Nomarch is considerable, though it varies by district and never approaches that of a Grand Council member. According to Temerian law, to avoid conflict of interest and abuse of power, no Nomarch may ever sit on the Grand Council. City Districts Listed below are the various districts around Val Royeaux. Beyond that are brief summaries of the influential figures and locations to be found there. * Ascendant Court: Central hub of the city, this is a primarily religious district and home of the Starstone and a Chellish embassy. * Azlanti Keep: The headquarters of the First Guard, Val Royeaux's primary defense in times of war. * The Coins: A massive open-air market, essentially, where nearly anything can be bought and sold, regardless of legality. Taverns never close and the party never stops. Home to both the Forthright Men's Brigade (the local Thieves' Guild) and Misery Row, where slaves are bought and sold. * The Docks: The city's waterfront district. Poor and violent, for the most part. * Eastgate: A largely residential district near the city's eastern gate. * Flotsam Graveyard: Not officially a district but it houses the famous Flotsam Graveyard and the Starwatch, thus receives representatives on the Low Council. * Foreign Quarter: Where most non-native residents of Val Royeaux live. Contains many exotic shops and restaurants, as well as the famous Coliseum and the Pathfinder Society Grand Lodge. * Green Ridge: A smaller, quiet community that is lightly populated and heavily plant-laden with many small parks, extensive gardens, open-earth squares and numerous corpses of trees scattered throughout the district. There are even small farms. A small-town feel in literally the middle of the biggest city on the continent. * Ivy District: The heart of art, culture, philosophy and performance in Val Royeaux, it is among the more expensive places to live in the city, which is ironic because so many of its residents are struggling artists with little spare coin. It's an aesthetically-pleasing district, with a focus on beauty and grace and many Elves find their homes here. It's an extremely liberal and progressive District, even by Val Royeaux standards. Home to the Ivy Playhouse and Ivy Univeristy of the Arts. * Merchant's Quarter: The heart of commerce in the city. It's said that merchant caravans of half the world are bought and sold before they ever set out from their homelands, the price of mead is set throughout the region and the fortunes that would make kings weep are made and lost every day. Home to the Grand Dance Hall of Kortos. * Petal District: By far the wealthiest and safest district in the city and home to the most powerful noble families. Nearly every street has a brick-framed median with beautiful flower gardens. The paved public streets, gated private paths and many mansions and palaces indicate the money and power to anyone who sees this place. Contains the College of Mysteries, the center of magical study and training in Temeria and perhaps all of eastern Borczeg. * Precipice Quarter: Once known as Beldrin's Bluff and was the shining jewel of Val Royeaux. The centerpiece was the three-spired, ivory towers of Beldrin, built on the edge of the cliffs overlooking the White Harbor. However, damage to the district from the Quakes and Rat Plague caused the Primarch to wall the district off entirely. The district has been abandoned and no longer has a ruling council, district watch or viable community. Weepers roam freely here and nobody is allowed in or out after dusk. Thieves, killers and vagabonds sometimes seek refuge here but as often as not, their screams are heard at night as they discover there is no longer any safety in the Precipice Quarter. * Puddles: An almost-perpetually flooded slum, rotting from within from corruption and government indifference. Its populace are poor and abused and completely devoid of any hope, living a damp existence in homes that are rotting from below. * Westgate: A mostly-residential district where mid-tier merchants, common shop owners and independent contractors live and sometimes work. Many law offices can be found here on Legal Way. * Wise Quarter: This district is to learning and education what the Ivy District is to arts and entertainment. The greatest scholarly institutions of Val Royeaux are found here, including both the Arcanamirium and Val Royeaux University of Business & Law. People Varlokkur Both as a result of the nature of Val Royeaux criminal codes (focusing on damage done by a crime, rather than the intent of the criminals) and the local fears of magic and mages—in addition to being home to one of the greatest magical institutions in the world—Val Royeaux has a group of spellcasting judges, peace-keeping agents and ministers. Known as Varlokkur, it is their duty to keep magic from getting out of control within the city and to hear any case that has a major magical component. This includes any case involving a known spellcaster, revolving around a known magical item or in which a local court finds reasonable cause to suspect charms, potions or illusions were used during a crime. Varlokkur answer directly to the Third Spell lord but are trained by the First Lady of Laws. Most of the time, Varlokkur act as magical detectives, both to aid in the investigation of crimes with a magic element and to ensure magic is not used to alter the outcome of high-profile trials. Varlokkur also investigate also investigate specific spells, as directed by the third spell lord of Val Royeaux. Some spells have been outlawed in the city (and throughout the country, such as most Necromancy spells) and casting them is itself an illegal act. This includes spells that do nothing but make a target harder to detect (including all invisibility spells and spells like misdirection that conceal facts about the true nature of a target, but not spells that conceal thoughts or desires). These spells have been determined to have no legitimate defensive purposes and thus can only be used to commit crimes. On the other hand, spells which make a target think well of a caster (such as Charm Person) are seen as better defensive options than those that deal damage and are generally treated in the same way as weapons—legal to use in self-defense or for the general good of the city. There are exceptions to the legality of charm spells, including love-inducing spells which are treated as criminal acts if used on unwilling suspects. Under Val Royeaux law, all spells are subject to judgement by the Varlokkur. Trademasters Because trade is the heart of Val Royeaux’s wealth and through that the secret of its independence, those who are experts in trade are given the sort of respect other nations reserve for powerful warriors. A trademaster must prove himself able to run a financial organization with a budget at least as large as a full-sized manor and do so legally and profitably no less than 5 years. Trademasters are granted minor breaks in tariffs and taxes within Val Royeuax, as they transact more business and do so without causing problems for the city as a whole. As a result, nearly every major trade house and business within Val Royeaux is owned, run or managed by a trademaster. Only the Grand Council can give out the rank of Trademaster, though this is usually a formality that acknowledges a request by an existing trademaster or one of the district councils. There is no formal process for proving the claims of an applicant for trademaster, but no existing trademaster or council is going to risk losing the ear of the Grand Council by knowingly nominating someone unworthy of the honor. The only political force that can pass out the title capriciously is Lord Harrows himself, and he has done so only a handful of times over the past few years. Some years see as many as 30 near-trademasters are entitled and in rare years only one or two. On average, about 10 are given the Writ of Acknowledgement each year. There is no official badge for trademasters, as the writ itself is just a notification the trademaster’s name has been added to the city’s tax rolls. However, over the centuries, it has become traditional for the trademaster to wear either a beret or a sleeve-ribbon in gold and green, the city’s colors. Bronze, Silver and Gold Sword In Val Royeaux, those who have established their ability to fight may be introduced as a Bronze, Silver or Gold Sword and bear a small metal pin of matching color. These pins are awarded only to those who have fought a given number of judged matches in the Coliseum. While pin owners are often fighting slaves or professional gladiators, it's not uncommon for guards, mercenaries, adventurers and even fencing nobles to fight just enough bouts in the Coliseum to earn a sword pin as a mark of skill and prestige. * A combatant must win five bouts to earn a Bronze Sword. While these are by far the most common pins, those wearing them have put their lives on the line at least five times in direct combat and natives of Val Royeaux respect that willingness to risk and the skill needed to do so successfully. * A Silver Sword requires the wearer to win 10 bouts. * A Gold Sword is only granted to those rare few who win 25 bouts and the matches must include at least five solo duels, five group melees (at least two teams of four on each side), five battles against monsters and five battles with 10 or more combatants on either side. The Coliseum keeps a list of all those who have earned a Gold Sword pin and commissions a stone bust of anyone earning a Gold Sword. These pins are taken seriously by the social powers of Val Royeaux and give one the same respect and deference as a minor noble or master craftsman. Someone carrying a Gold Sword is treated with the deference of a major-general or duke, and rarely has to ask people to clear a path for him in the streets. By contrast, calling someone a "Platinum Sword" is actually an insult, since no such pins exist and suggests the target is a braggart who lies about their earned accomplishments. Ecclesial A generic title used in the city instead of specific religious titles like "Priest" or "Shaman". When in doubt, just use the term Ecclesial. Slaves Slavery is a complex issue in Val Royeaux. In some past ages, it has been both openly allowed and encouraged and in others banned and punished by death. Sadly, efforts to prohibit slavery inevitably led to reduced trade through the city and often saw a rise in slave traders making midnight raids within the city itself to cart off exotic travelers from other lands. Even when slavery was outlawed, the punishment for merely owning a slave (rather than directly enslaving or selling slaves) was kept modest. During the reign of Empress Selene, however, slavery was once again frowned on and outlawed. However, Val Royeaux suffered a series of disasters and the Empress was assassinated. Fear and a desire to ensure trade continued to flow drove the Primarch and Grand Council to once again legalize slavery. This was a contentious issue, as many guilds and the Chantry itself argued loudly against the move, but more powerful forces (particularly those favorable to Cheliax) were willing to argue even louder in favor of slavery-and pay bribes to give their opinions more weight. A collection of High Priests threatened to block access to the Starstone if slaves were bough or sold and for a brief time, a civil war seemed inevitable. Eventually, a compromise was reached. Owning slaves was allowed within the city, though any slave brought into the Ascendant Court was to be registered at the Grand Sept. Slaves cannot be forced into sex work or military service, due to conflicts with the various guilds around the city (though certain Chellish representatives are still fighting this ruling). Buying and selling slaves, however, was allowed within three-quarter miles of the Inner Sea. For practical purposes, this means slaves can be bought in the Coins, Docks, Eastgate, Foreign Quarter, Merchants Quarter, Precipice District and Puddles. Of course, the wealthiest citizens of Val Royeaux live in the Petals, the Ivy District and the Wise Quarter and are rarely willing to trudge down to Misery Row in the Coins to pick out new slaves. As a result, slaves are often "bought" by a middleman in the Coins, brought up to wealthy manors, paraded about, then taken briefly to the slave pens where they are legally transferred to their new owners. As long as the slaves are reasonably well-treated during this process and not flaunted on the streets as living property, this arrangement is normally tolerated. However, should a member of the Grand Council wish to send a serious message, he may free a powerful citizen's slaves and fine their former owner. Of course, councilmen are often second-hand slave owners themselves and thus vulnerable to retaliation from such tactics. The perception that slavery causes no problems for Val Royeaux and that all slaves are well-treated there is good for trade and Primarch Harrows works hard to keep it that way. While certain foreign powers have declared a boycott of all Temerian goods due to this policy (notably Aglarond, Isger, Rivia and Verden), most other nations don't care and the trade from welcoming foreign powers from the Western and Eastern continents, as well as Rus, north of Borczeg--all of which are very pro-slave and deal heavily the flesh trade--mean they're making more money than ever before, so it all comes out in the wash, as far as the Grand Council is concerned. The Cloud Riders Perhaps the only air cavalry belonging to a human country, the Cloud Riders are Hippogriff-mounted knights who patrol the skies of Temeria. Though organized as knights, Cloud RIders are much more lightly armored than traditional "heavy cavalry". The leather breastplates issued to all Cloud Riders are magically imbued with heating charms that also make it possible to breathe at high altitudes, as well as goggles that allow them to see without issue. They make excellent scouts, with a small group able to cover vast amounts of land to pinpoint enemy movements and locate any lost or allied units or caravans. Government Imperial Dynasty Temeria has been, since its inception, an Imperial state, much like its parent nation of Arthedain. Ruled by an Emperor and Empress, ancient laws state that no one may rule as Emperor or Empress without possessing the royal blood of Emperor Temere. Fifteen years ago, the Empress was murdered by her own bodyguard, along with her only daughter in what is widely seen as a failed coup. While the crazed assassin was apprehended by spymaster (and later Primarch) Harrows, this action effectively ended the royal line. The power of rule is now held by the Primarch and, to a slightly lesser extent, the Grand Council who have greatly re-shaped Temeria into a wealthy nation based in trade and heavy taxation in an effort to support itself and prevent the once-proud nation's implosion. Grand Council Since Empress Selene's death fifteen years ago, Val Royeaux has been ruled by a Grand Council, chaired by Lord Absalom Harrows, who enjoys the titles of Primarch and Defender of Temeria. The Council has 12 High Seats (including the Primarch's) and a varying number of low seats. As a result, the 12 high seats are often called the High Council or High Grand Council, while the lower seats are known as the Lesser Council or Low Council. High seats were once chosen by the ruling monarch, but since the death of the Empress, the Primarch is the sole decider for high seats. A high seat is kept for a period of up to eight years, though this has not been enforced since Selene's death, nor has the Primarch's term limit of four years. Anyone able to get elected can claim a low seat, although keeping it often involves taking command of arduous administrative tasks, such as the sanitation commission, office of prisons and the rat-takers. The most powerful, profitable and respectable positions--including Exchequer of Taxation, Trad Minister, Sea Lord, Harbormaster and First Lord of Laws--fall to the High Seats. The ultimate control of Temeria's military falls to the Primarch as "Defender of Temeria". Low seats vary in number and importance depending on the will of the Grand Council. At minimum, each district is guaranteed a single low seat to represent its needs and desires to the Grand Council. A few guilds are automatically allowed a low seat, though this never an assumed fact, and Val Royeaux's vassal-cities each also receive two low seats, appointed by their governments. After that, the high seats hand out the low seats to fill whatever duties the senior councilmen believe need representation of some kind. Traditionally, a "siege lord" is appointed as a low seat during the any military campaign to assist in coordinating the defense of the city. The Pantheon has a few members. Other seats are added and removed regularly. Currently, the Val Royeaux Low Council is 48 members strong, making the entire Grand Council a total of 61 seats. All matters of state are settled by a vote of the Grand Council. The entire council votes on common matters (when to hold festivals, what to do about a poor fishing season) while Matters of Note are voted solely by the High Seats. The high seats vote on whether a given issue is a Matter of Note before it is discussed, allowing them to take control of any issue a majority of them wish to rule on. This also means that the High Council can flood the Low Council with new seats to lessen the weight of a single Low Seat's vote, though this tactic is rarely used unless the Low Council starts to show signs of favoring some outside force or entity outside of Val Royeaux itself. The Right of Veto and determining Matters of Note once fell to the Monarch, but since her death, the Primarch has gained these powers. The Primarch has a number of additional powers within the Council that allow him to effectively rule, even without being a true monarch. Since the Empress' death, he can veto any political appointment or promotion and he alone can appoint High Council members and call a Grand Council to meeting, allowing him to hold the Council hostage by refusing to allow its members to meet unless they agree to settle issues to his satisfaction. He has also named himself First Spell Lord, giving him authority over the magical institutions of Val Royeaux. District Councils Each district also has its own ruling body, a District Council. While these councils generally rule their own districts autonomously, their power is entirely subservient to the Grand Council. A district council ca be disbanded as a Matter of Note, and the Grand Council can override any rule of a district council by a common vote. Normally, the Grand Council deals with a few city-wide matters and any dealings with foreign powers and leaves local matters to the local councils most familiar with them, but that arrangement is a preference, not a legal necessity. District Councils sees to local needs, collects taxes, funds and commands the local District Guards and generally oversees its affairs as if it were a separate city without interference as long as they're being profitable and peaceful. They also determine jurisdiction of legal affairs. District Titles and Guards Each district's council, guard and even symbology is different from the others and can get confusing to non-natives. Each district's Council name, their guard name and their Nomarch are listed below. Ascendant Court * Council: '''The Chamber of Ecclestials * '''Nomarch: '''Sindol of the Thousand Poems * '''Guard: The Greycloaks Azlanti Keep * Council: First Council * Nomarch/Commander Militant: '''Rothos of House Vastille * '''Guard: First Guard The Coins * Council: '''The Council of Coins * '''Nomarch: '''Frederick of House Armisen * '''Guard: The Token Guard The Docks * Council: The Docks Council * Nomarch: '''Lord Archibald of House Candren * '''Guard: Harbor Guard Eastgate * Council: '''Sunrise Council * '''Nomarch: '''Captain Declan Ackles * '''Guard: The Post Guard Flotsam Graveyard * Council: N/A * Grand Councilman: Goodman Hugen of House Candren * Guard: Starwatch Foreign Quarter * Council: The Crimson Council * Nomarch: '''Norman Iates (YAHT-ees) ' * '''Guard:' The Crimson Guard Green Ridge * Council: The Shaded * Nomarch: "The Horned Man"' ' * Guard: The Eagle Garrison Ivy District * Council: Council of the Arts * Nomarch: Adam Always of House Sparrow * Guard: The Painted Guard Merchant's Quarter * Council: The Merchant's Council * Nomarch: '''Lord Nicholas of House Drummond * '''Guard: Guild of Spears Petal District * Council: The Golden Council * Satrap: '''Archibald of House Ormuz * '''Guard: The Lotus Guard Puddles * Council: The Wet Council * Nomarch: '''Haigan Tophook * '''Guard: The Muckrackers (Unofficially); The Flood Guard (Technically) Westgate * Council: The Western Council * Nomarch: Lord Scion Damon Selwyn * Guard: The Sally Guard Wise Quarter * Council: Wise Council * First Speaker: '''Dhauken Tor * '''Guard: The Learned Guard